Divergente 3 - Synopsis détaillé
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Suite du synopsis de Divergente 2 : insurgent


Divergente 3 : Allegiant

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis la révélation du message transmis par les Fondateurs. Evelyn tient la ville d'une main de fer et a refermé les portes de la clôture pour empêcher la population d'aller constater par elle–même si oui ou non, d'autres personnes ont survécu depuis leur enfermement. Jeanine a été exécutée. Tris et Tobias reprennent leur souffle après des semaines de combat, de peur, et de drames. Mais la curiosité est forte, l'espoir aussi. Tris ne peut pas se résigner à considérer le message comme obsolète. Evelyn propage la théorie selon laquelle le message, datant de 200 ans, n'est plus d'actualité, que l'extérieur est vraiment toxique, comme cela leur a toujours été dit, et que personne ne les attend.

Le système des factions est aboli par Evelyn et les Sans-faction qui en avaient toujours été exclu. Elle prend la direction d'un gouvernement insurrectionnel. Une opposition fidèle aux factions s'organise, menée par Johanna et Marcus. Les principaux leaders des Audacieux qui s'étaient alliés à Jeanine sont trainés devant une justice expéditive et publique, populaire, qui aboutit au lynchage des coupables par les Sans-faction. A l'issue de l'un de ces procès improvisés, Max, l'ex leader des Audacieux, est abattu. Caleb, emprisonné pour avoir collaboré avec Jeanine, est menacé de la même sentence.

Tris en veut à son frère Caleb d'avoir collaboré avec Jeanine pour l'asservir et l'obliger à collaborer à ses recherches. Mais elle hésite à laisser son frère être livré à la meute des Sans-faction, assoiffés de sang et de vengeance. Quatre et Tris organisent une évasion de la cité fermée. Ils ont regroupé autour d'eux quelques anciens Audacieux, fidèles, comme Christina, Tori, Uriah et quelques autres. Mais Evelyn n'entend pas laisser qui que ce soit prendre sa liberté hors de la clôture et les fait traquer. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de franchir la clôture, les sbires d'Evelyn les rattrapent et tentent de les arrêter. Tori est tuée, au grand désespoir de Tris, qui voit encore l'un de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. Les autres parviennent à s'échapper.

Poursuivis hors de la clôture, ils fuient à pied et s'en éloignent. Le paysage s'assèche, et leur laisse entrevoir le désastre qui a suivi la Grande Paix. Des immensités quasi désertiques accueillent leur fuite. Mais alors qu'ils vont être rejoint par les gardes d'Evelyn, armés et motorisés, un champ de force s'ouvre devant eux, laissant apparaître un comité d'accueil composé de gardes équipés d'armes et de véhicules futuristes.

Ce sont les représentants du Bureau du Bien-Être Génétique, l'institution qui, depuis 200 ans, avait fait de la population de Chicago des cobayes pour une expérience de grande ampleur : soumettre toute une population au sérum d'oubli (sérum qui reste l'apanage des Altruistes, protecteurs du secret) pour leur éviter de se souvenir de leur passé, les enfermer dans une cité close, savoir si le système des factions pouvait maintenir la paix, et si leurs gènes pouvaient se réparer après les immenses dégâts biologiques qu'avait occasionné la guerre. La troupe de fuyards est pacifiquement accueillie et conduite dans l'immense complexe du Bureau, un ensemble de bâtiments modernes dont le principal est construit en forme de molécule d'ADN, le tout étant planté en plein désert.

Tris et Quatre découvrent qu'ils sont observés depuis des décennies, grâce à des milliers de caméras cachées partout dans la ville, que ces gens savent tout de leur organisation, de leur vie, et de l'insurrection qui a eu lieu. La jeune femme apprend également que ses parents étaient informés de l'existence du Bureau, et que Natalie était la correspondante secrète de David, le directeur de l'immense complexe. Elle était chargée d'assurer l'information du Bureau et de la protection du secret et de la boîte contenant le message. Les ex Audacieux sont sidérés. David demande l'aide de Tris, pour poursuivre l'œuvre de sa mère. Sa pureté génétique représente un immense espoir de reconstruction biologique, pour l'avenir de l'humanité. Tris accepte : elle apprend stupéfaite que sa mère est née à Milwaukee, une ville au Nord de Chicago, ville qu'elle a fuie à l'âge de 13 ans, puis qu'elle a été recueillie par le Bureau. Mais Quatre est très méfiant. D'une part, il a appris que si Tris est génétiquement pure, réparée, lui ne l'est pas. Il est "déficient" au sens des recherches de David. Il est affecté par cette nouvelle et pense que cela va l'éloigner de Tris.

De plus, savoir qu'ils ont été observés comme des animaux de laboratoire pendant deux siècles lui déplaît fortement, il n'a pas confiance en David. Il se soumet aux entraînements et aux missions auxquels il est invité, pour pouvoir observer et décider d'une ligne de conduite. Et il réalise rapidement qu'il avait de raison d'être prudent : le Bureau organise des expéditions dans la Marge, le nom que David donne à ses immenses zones désertiques où tentent de survivre quelques groupes d'humains, dans un immense dénuement. Les soldats de David n'hésitent pas à tuer des adultes qui s'opposent au kidnapping de leurs enfants. Ces derniers servent de cobayes pour les expériences génétiques de David. Quatre est révolté et veut extraire Tris et ses amis du complexe pour retourner à Chicago : il refuse de se soumettre à la dictature de David. Mais Tris, manipulée par David, et qui ne l'a pas accompagné lors des expéditions, ne le croit pas. Les tensions sont fortes dans le couple, au bord de la rupture, Tris étant de plus jalouse d'une jeune femme, soldat de David, qui tourne autour de Quatre.

Dans le complexe, un scientifique, généticien et médecin psychiatre, Matthew, qui n'adhère pas aux méthodes de David, se place aux côtés de Quatre. La vie de ce dernier, trop visiblement opposé à David, est menacée. Déchiré, Quatre retourne à Chicago sans Tris pour organiser une résistance. Mais traitreusement, David ordonne de le faire abattre. Matthew l'avertit, ainsi que Tris, qui commence à comprendre qu'elle est manipulée, notamment lorsqu'elle accompagne David à une réunion avec une instance du gouvernement des Etats Unis. Cette dernière détermine les moyens alloués aux recherches menées au Bureau. David l'incite à défendre son projet, mais Tris s'aperçoit que le destin ou la santé des populations n'intéresse pas David, seul l'argent pour continuer à mener ses recherches inhumaines l'intéresse.

Les Audacieux fuient et se regroupent à Chicago pour organiser la Résistance. Encore une fois, Quatre doit s'allier à sa mère contre un ennemi commun. Et une fois de plus Peter, n'écoutant que son intérêt, entre dans les manigances d'Evelyn pour tenter de gagner du galon. Celle-ci prévoit en un seul coup d'anéantir les projets de David, mais aussi de soumettre l'insurrection des Audacieux menés par son fils : elle veut soumettre toute la ville de Chicago au sérum d'oubli pour pouvoir à nouveau les enfermer sous son commandement. Quatre part à Chicago pour administrer, par sécurité, un antidote à un maximum de personnes dont les proches de ses amis, avec le projet de revenir rapidement au Bureau prêter main forte à ses amis pour la bataille.

Les combats tournent mal au Bureau. Par la faute de Quatre, Uriah est pris dans une explosion et meurt, le leader en concevra une immense culpabilité. Quatre s'apercevra de la duplicité de sa mère et de ses projets pour Chicago : il arrive à enrayer la diffusion du sérum d'oubli dans la ville et la fait arrêter. Mais David n'entend pas perdre la face et le pouvoir aussi facilement. Isolé dans un laboratoire protégé par un sérum létal, il veut en diffuser sur toute la ville de Chicago et éliminer toute la population.

Caleb, toujours en froid avec sa sœur en raison de sa trahison, est désigné, en guise d'expiation pour ses crimes, par les insurgés pour aller affronter David et interrompre dans le laboratoire la diffusion du sérum létal. Mais pour cela, il devra lui-même s'y exposer, sans espoir d'en réchapper. Pour obtenir le pardon de sa sœur, Caleb accepte. Mais Tris, à la dernière minute, ne pourra pas se résoudre à envoyer son frère à la mort. Elle le remplace, non sans confier à son frère un message pour Quatre : elle l'aime, malgré leurs récentes dissensions et n'aurait jamais renoncé à lui. Elle compte sur sa Divergence pour espérer avoir une chance d'échapper au sérum de mort avec lequel est protégé le laboratoire de David. Et en effet, malgré les effets du sérum qui l'affaiblissent presque jusqu'au coma, Tris traverse le poison et parvient au laboratoire. Hélas, David avait anticipé son sacrifice et l'attendait. Il l'abat de deux balles.

Quatre revient de Chicago avec Christina, apprend que le sérum a pu être neutralisé, tous les membres du Bureau ont été soumis au sérum d'oubli pour ne jamais pouvoir poursuivre les travaux de David, mais surtout, que Tris ne s'en est pas sortie. Ils sont totalement effondrés. Quatre pleure, déchiré de chagrin, son amour perdu, et Christina l'amie la plus fidèle et la plus courageuse qu'elle ait jamais eue.

Le calme revenu, Quatre ne se remet pas de la mort de Tris. Christina l'empêche de justesse d'absorber le sérum d'oubli pour oublier son chagrin : Tris n'aurait pas voulu qu'il l'oublie. Il soumet son père, qui l'a tant maltraité, au sérum d'oubli et l'exile à Milwaukee. Ne parvenant pas à punir sa mère de mort pour tous ses méfaits, il lui propose de choisir entre le sérum d'oubli et l'exil. Evelyn part et disparaît. Peter, finalement ravagé par ses propres trahisons, se soumet volontairement au sérum d'oubli et disparaît dans la nature.

Deux ans plus tard, Quatre n'est debout que grâce à l'amitié indéfectible de Christina, il est devenu l'assistant de Johanna, qui dirige démocratiquement la ville sans factions, et a ouvert les portes de la cité aux membres du Bureau, et aux familles démunies de la Marge. Quatre tente de faire la paix avec sa mère, qu'il a autorisée à revenir à Chicago : il souhaite essayer de sauvegarder des bribes de sa famille déchirée. Ce n'est que depuis peu que les cendres de Tris ont été dispersées, après qu'il a accepté que son corps serve à la science, elle l'aurait voulu, dans un ultime sacrifice. Il a affronté la tyrolienne pour faire honneur au courage de sa défunte petite amie, en déployant tout celui dont il était capable pour surmonter son vertige.

Caleb travaille pour la recherche agronomique, il tente de se reconstruire, de se faire pardonner en consacrant sa vie à améliorer celle des habitants de la ville. Quatre lui a pardonné, car Tris l'aurait voulu, mais n'apprécie toujours pas sa compagnie, qui lui rappelle trop la souffrance de l'absence de sa sœur. Peter est installé à Milwaukee, il paraît qu'il a changé, qu'il est rentré dans le droit chemin. La cité de Chicago est fragile, mais lentement, elle panse ses plaies.

Note de Nara :

Et si Quatre avait un étonnant nouveau destin ? Peut-il vraiment se reconstruire avec l'aide de sa mère ? Quel est le destin de sa ville et quelle part peut-il y prendre ? Réponse en lisant Divergente 4 – Résurgence.


End file.
